


Now we know

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: I hear his footsteps passing on the other side of the corridor, so I look up and meets his eyes with a smile like every other day. But today there’s something different in his eyes, I just see it for a couple of seconds, there’s a hunger in them, a hunger I’ve never seen before.He meets up with Scott at the end of the corridor and they walk into their first class, I hear the bell ring and walk to my own advanced math class.I take my usual seat in the back of the room next to the window and start to focus on the assignment Mrs. Denver gave us when we walked in but all I could think about is those dark golden brown eyes, something I’ve been doing ever since I woke up on that cold hospital bench in Deaton’s clinic and the first thing I saw was him, Stiles. His soft relieved eyes that I hadn’t died, relieved that he hadn’t lost yet another person he cared about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia's point of view

I hear his footsteps passing on the other side of the corridor, so I look up and meets his eyes with a smile like every other day. But today there’s something different in his eyes, I just see it for a couple of seconds, there’s a hunger in them, a hunger I’ve never seen before.  
He meets up with Scott at the end of the corridor and they walk into their first class, I hear the bell ring and walk to my own advanced math class.

I take my usual seat in the back of the room next to the window and start to focus on the assignment Mrs. Denver gave us when we walked in but all I could think about is those dark golden brown eyes, something I’ve been doing ever since I woke up on that cold hospital bench in Deaton’s clinic and the first thing I saw was him, Stiles. His soft relieved eyes that I hadn’t died, relieved that he hadn’t lost yet another person he cared about.  
In that moment I realized that it was him, Stiles Stilinski, the one I’ve waited my whole life for without even knowing I was waiting for someone. I didn’t even need to say thank you, he could read my thoughts as he had always done.  
It’s been a month since we figured out who the beast was, but we’ve still not, Stiles and I, been hanging out just the two of us, maybe afraid that something will come between us if we try.  
But today, the way he looked at me was something different. I’ve never seen that hunger in his eyes before.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Mrs. Denver opens it and Stiles rushes inside with his breath stuck in his throat, I jump up from the desk and Stiles opens his mouth: “Lydia has a emergency call from her dad.” I rush over to Stiles and Mrs. Denver with my books in my arms.  
I ask: “ What’s wrong with my dad?” Stiles grabs my arm and Mrs. Denver nods understandable to us and we’re out the door.  
I shake my head and follows in Stiles tempo, “Stiles, what is it? What’s happening? Is my dad in danger?” My voice is very shaky.  
Stiles stops next to the bathroom door and turns to me: “Nothing’s wrong.” I’m confused and gets a push into the bathroom he closes the door  
and before I can ask what’s going on he pushes me up against the door and kisses my lips. One hand goes behind my neck and the other is resting against the door. I’m frozen to the ground.  
I don’t understand what’s going on, only that this kiss is something I’ve been longing for.

After a couple of minutes he pulls away from me, he doesn’t look me in the eyes, he turns around and walks to the window on the other side of the room. I’m still in shock to what just happened and I’m still frozen to the floor.  
I can’t get any words out of my mouth. He looks out of the window and says: “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that…” I hear in his voice that he means it, but why? I try to shake my body to life but I can’t still get anything out of my mouth.  
My cheeks are burning. He turns to me and take a step forward, “Lydia… I…” He’s nervous, he rubs his hands and start to ramble in a fast tone,  
“...this last couple of weeks I’ve been having nightmares, ever since we rescued you from Eichen.” He breaths heavy and I can finally take a step forward towards him, he continues: “…we’re to late and Vallak has already but the mask on you and I see your lifeless body bound on that chair. We were to late, I lost you and I never told you how I feel about you, I never got to give you a last first kiss and I always wake up screaming hoping it’s just a dream…”  
He stops and take a step towards me. “But tonight it was a different dream, a dream that we never would see each other again, you would forget me and I would lose you forever and I never told you how I feel, that pain I couldn’t live with.”  
I take a step towards him and take his hand in mine while our eyes meet, “You will never lose me.” Is all I can say, we stare at each other a couple of minutes before he opens his mouth,  
“I just wanted you to know…” He gets quiet and I put my arms around his waist and my face under his chin, close to his chest. He embraces me,  
I know what he’s going to say, something I’ve known for a while but he has never said it before. His mouth next to my ear and he whispers: “I love you…”  
A warmth of emotions flies over me. I’ve known this for so long but now when he finally said it it’s almost like I didn’t know. I look up into his eyes and now,  
finally, I will tell him how I feel, “I love you too.”  
Our lips meet and his hands they find their way back behind my neck. I press him even closer to me and enjoy this moment with him  
until the bell ring and we stop the kiss. We look at each other and smile.  
Now we know!


End file.
